


Submission

by ASwornStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, This is so plotless everything is a mess, Vaginal Sex, there's nothing more to it, they just make love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASwornStark/pseuds/ASwornStark
Summary: So here Robb was, tied to his own bed and praying that the sun setting outside would not signal dinner so soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I posted. My class stopped days ago and I want to post more. This is just a teensy weensy bit of robb and mircella!

It was still strange for Robb. Lying on his back in the middle of the bed, he pressed his eyes shut firmly. His hands were tied to the headboard above his head and he’d been instructed to keep his legs spread. Fingers trailed down his chest lightly and Robb groaned.

“Robb…” the warning was soft and sweet on her lips, just like everything else about her—which was why when Myrcella Baratheon even mentioned this, Robb’s eyes had bugged out and he’d choked on his own saliva.

When Myrcella had been promised to him it was a strange sort of feeling. She was Arya’s age and looked like a little glass doll they fashioned on his sisters’ namedays. He had been eight and ten at the time and she was three and ten, freshly flowered and startled at her father’s booming voice. They'd been married in a matter of days and he'd taken her to bed crying, despite everything Theon had taught him about pleasuring a woman. She was a sullen wife for a time, until her family departed for King’s Landing with Eddard Stark in their company. After that, she was changed—more open and willing to speak to him of her past.

He couldn’t say it didn’t sort of make sense when he thought about it. She’d spent her whole life getting forced about by all of her relatives. Even her Uncle Tyrion, by far one of her favorites, had forced her to spend her afternoons with Trystane Martell in order to form good relations. She had never had any control in her life.

So here Robb was, tied to his own bed and praying that the sun setting outside would not signal dinner so soon. He did not want to be caught by a servant calling them to sup with the rest of the Stark brood.

Myrcella wasn’t all too adventurous, which Robb was grateful for. She didn't talk about anything except tying him up occasionally, and that Robb could agree with. He’d even sort of grown to like the experience as Myrcella’s hands got more practiced and she herself had relaxed into the position of dominance. He was, by no means, a submissive man. But for his wife, he could have sex like this—it wasn’t too much of a hardship after all, to have sex with Myrcella.

“Cella!” Robb hissed, head jerking up and eyes flying open at her finger running along the crease of his thigh. Her hand left him a moment later and his whole body shook.

“Yes, my lord?” she asked, eyebrows raised when their eyes met. Her lips were turned up into a small smile, making Robb shift in his bindings at the glimmer in her eye. It would be easy to pull himself free and throw her onto his bed the way he liked it. It had happened before and Myrcella never minded if Robb broke free. But he was trying to let her enjoy tonight. “Did you need something, Robb?”

“Myrcella…you.”

“Hmm?”

Robb fidgeted, eyes drifting to her hands which were coming to rest on his ribs. He moaned when her hands slid down his sides, skin soft and alluring. She wasn’t touching him where he wanted and yet he was shivering under her hands.

“I need you,” Robb murmured, tensing as her head dipped down to kiss the gentle indentation where his pants had bit into his skin.

“Mhm.”

And then her mouth was on him and—fuck, _fuck_ —he couldn't breathe. His hips bucked lightly at the initial touch of her tongue and she dragged her nails ever so lightly along his thighs.

“Gods, Cella,” Robb groaned, struggling at the bindings even while he mentally yelled at himself not to. “S’good.”

She’d climbed between his spread legs, kissing the underside of his cock and just above his balls before sucking him into her mouth once again. Her tongue swirled around the head as he wrapped his fingers in the rough ties around his wrists, holding himself in place to keep from moving too much and choking her. Myrcella was often more calculated than today—today she was sloppier. He tilted his head up to watch her, eyes closed tightly and golden hair pulled over one shoulder. He swallowed hard, taking in the pink flush across her breasts and wondering how someone who looked so innocent could get him this warm. Her chest heaved as she moved, saliva glistening on the edges of her lips.

“Cella, stop I—I need you. Now.” Robb ground out, eyes screwed shut so tightly it made his cheeks ache.

She hummed around his cock, taking him deep into her mouth and sucking fervently until Robb thought he might pass out from the pleasure. He was seconds away from coming, he was sure of it, when she popped off him and climbed up his body to rest her knees around his waist.

She settled herself gingerly on top of him. His cock rested between his heaving stomach and her warm, slick smallclothes that Robb may well have shredded given some agency. The fabric was soft against his cock and he moaned at the gentle drag of her hips. Myrcella arched her back a bit and moved again, this time moaning for herself at the pressure on her clit. Her nails dug into his ribs as she continued her movements, gliding over him with increased speed. Robb’s eyes were on her alone as she tilted her head and her curls cascaded down her back. He wanted to touch her breasts, feeling his fingers go numb as the fabric bit into his fingers with his increasingly strong grip.

“Robb, I…” Myrcella cried out, “Gods, I love you.”

And he couldn’t take anymore with that utterance. His hands pulled insistently on the ties holding him in place and once he was loose, she was flipped onto her back, eyes already shut and legs spread for him in anticipation. “Seven _motherfucking_ hells you’re gorgeous.” Robb ground out as he stretched her open on his cock. She was used to his girth and so he didn’t pause as he slid inside of her. The noises she made when he was fully seated were different than anything he could expect from her. She sounded needy and demanding--nothing like the girl he knew.

He stayed still with his eyes closed, taking shuddering breaths to keep himself from spending inside of her immediately. It was only when her legs hooked around him and her heels dug into his arse that he moved.

“Cella, you’re—Gods—you’re perfect,” Robb said, hips striking a rhythm that he gauged was to her liking from the hitch of her breath. She clutched the back of his neck and kissed him hard, her panting breaths and heady moans filling his mouth. It was as she kissed his neck and scrabbled her fingers along his back that one hand of his splayed across her belly to thumb at the swollen nub just above where their bodies met. She cried out at the initial touch, body writhing in an attempt to put more pressure. He obliged easily, catching her mouth again and moving his hand and hips furiously.

“Robb!” Myrcella moaned between kisses. He felt the sudden rigidness in her body, accented with quick, gasping breaths. The tightness around his cock was enough for him to come with a shout, body pressed hard against hers as he completely lost his balance above her.

He made to sit up after a few moments of gasping into her hair but Myrcella had none of it. Instead, she pulled him closer and shifted his head to rest against her breasts. She stroked his auburn curls with her delicate fingers.

While resting atop his small wife, his eyes drifted down her naked body leisurely, resting with particular focus on her soft belly. His hand came up tentatively to cup the skin lightly and the gentle but insistent curve made him exhale loudly. Myrcella’s laughter rang above him and he whipped around quickly to face her.

“Oh, it took you so long to notice, Robb!”

And his eyes had widened and his smile had broadened as he descended upon her again, her shrieking laughter filling the room. 


End file.
